


Meeting the Family

by Pookie02



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, game au, listen I did as light as I'm able to go, somewhat light hearted, there are likely some background ships going on but it's not important to this particular story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookie02/pseuds/Pookie02
Summary: Hanzo wishes to join the newly reformed Overwatch. Genji takes him to meet the team, which doesn't go great. If Hanzo wanted to fit in, maybe he shouldn't have been the guy who murdered his sweet baby bro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so you know how the gameplay isn't canon, but it's still a thing? I call it Game AU. Essentially people who'd never be in Overwatch are there because the gameplay implies they are. I still kept Talon members separated out, because I have limits. I've also kept the Junkers out (for now).
> 
> This one's just a funsies thing, so it might be a little rough (I didn't bother my editor with it). I hope you enjoy!

"Wiiiiinston! What you up to? I thought we were- oh!" Tracer jolted to a stop when she saw the gorilla had visitors in his office. His "office" being the lab he typically uses in the back of the Gibraltar base. Typically no one else showed up unless there was a meeting.

Currently she saw Genji and Zenyatta were speaking with him. Those two weren't that big a deal, but they had a stranger with them. About Genji's height, wearing some kind of half open shirt that exposed both is very built arm and the complex tattoo on it. Tracer figured the choice in clothing had something to do with the impressive bow on his back.

"Hello, Tracer," Genji said, sounding slightly more energetic than his now-usual calm self. It wasn't until he spoke that she noticed how uncomfortable Winston was holding himself.

"Hey, luv, what's up? Who's this?" she asked; not one to beat around the bush.

"This is my brother, Hanzo," Genji said. "We are asking Winston if he may join Overwatch."

"Oh. Oh!" Tracer blinked at Genji, then the man again. He had a cross look on his face that was either severe discomfort or severe irritation, possibly both. 

That was sure a thing, "And what does Winston think?" she asked.

The gorilla cleared his throat, then took off his glasses to clean them. Once he had them back he stumbled a few uhs and ums before he got to, "If Genji is okay with this, and vouches for him-"

"My brother would like to help improve the world," Genji said, then looked to the man.

"I... Have a lot to atone for," the man said, sounding as serious at he looked.

"Boy, I'll say," Tracer said before she could stop herself. Her eyebrows shot up once everyone looked her way.

"Uh... anyway, I guess I'll go get that training going," she said, about to bolt from the room.

"I'm suspending any missions for a while," Winston said before she darted off. "While things get settled."

"Good idea!" Tracer said before zooming away from the room and that situation as fast as her feet and time would allow her.

****

*.*.*

The Overwatch facility they were walking through was fairly high tech, even for being partially abandoned for some time. There were signs of recent upgrades and further signs of the base being used by people less tidy than what he'd expect from the original organization.

On that note, they were going to what his brother explained was one of the main recreational and gathering places. Hanzo hoped they would catch as many of the group as possible; it was going to take some time for them to get used to the idea of him, and he'd rather not meet individually with anyone.

"See! I'm doing it!" a voice called out.

"This is terrifying," came another.

Stepping into a large room with beds, computers and monitors set up, they found two people. A dark-skinned man with thick dreadlocks was sitting on a couch watching the other, a small lighter woman who was moving rapidly on some kind of mat. On the screen appeared to be a videogame where a woman wearing rags with a club was fighting what looked like a pile of skeletons in a cloak. When the woman stepped on the mat, which had brightly-colored arrows pointing in different directions, the character moved.

"No way are you gonna do it," the man said, seemingly not noticing them.

"Just watch," the woman said, she dug her heel down and the character swung its club at the pile of skeletons.

"I do not believe this," the man said, but only a moment later the words 'You Died,' appeared on screen.

"Aww... I'll get it yet," the woman huffed, but then she seemed to notice them. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hana, Lúcio," Genji said, again not bothering to explain anything before introducing him, "This is my brother, Hanzo. He will be joining our team."

"Hey, cool, nice to meet you," Lúcio said giving him a little wave. 

"Genji..." the woman started, the suspicion in her tone making Hanzo give up hope that this was going to go smoothly. "How many brothers do you have?"

"One," he answered.

The two stared at Genji, then turned their stare at Hanzo, then at each other. The woman sounded like she may have snorted, but the man shot to his feet and spoke up. "Now, uh I... So he's the one who uh... you know?"

"Yes," Genji answered.

There was another snort from behind him, but Lúcio spoke again. "Oh. Uh, and you, you've uh. You two are good?"

"Yes," Genji nodded this time.

"Well uh. That's great," the man rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you introducing him to everyone?" Hana said, peeking out from behind Lúcio.

"Yes," Genji answered.

"Can we go with?" Hana asked, standing.

"I am not sure that is wise," Zenyatta said to Hanzo's relief. "I'm sure if there are any enthusiastic greetings, you will hear about it."

Hanzo had been struggling to accept the omnic his brother felt so positively about. Sometimes he made it more difficult.

"Well, we should move on," Genji said. "Winston has said missions are delayed for now."

"Mhmm," the woman was moving to turn the monitor off, "I'm sure. Well, go on."

They started to exit the room, but they had not gone far before she spoke again, still audible from where they were. "Come on, Winston's got cameras all over base."

"Oh, you're right!" Lúcio said, and Hanzo felt a headache start to press at the back of his skull.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now a reaction from the Olds.

Jack looked at his cards, then looked at Ana. He didn't know why he bothered, he could never read her when she was focused. He also didn't know why he bothered playing against her. His luck had always been a mess.

"Big Gin," Ana said, setting her cards down.

Jack groaned. That was what she needed to beat him.

The woman was all smiles as she set her cards down. Jack started putting them away, his duty as the loser. One he knew very well.

"We need to play a new game," he declared.

"Chess?"

"No," Jack huffed; Ana could outthink him at every turn.

"At the firing range?" she suggested.

Jack merely stared at her.

"I'm not arm wrestling you," she declared.

Jack hadn't really considered it, but that was probably the only thing he could beat her at. "There's got to be some-"

"Someone's coming," Ana said. Jack stowed his cards and reached down to grab his rifle. The approaching group didn't appear before he had it half disassembled to clean. 

Ana was tapping something on a tablet when he heard Genji call to them, "Amari okaasan, I wanted you to meet someone," he stepped around the crate they'd been hiding behind. "Ah, you too, Commander."

Jack managed to keep himself from glowering. The ninja was the only one who kept calling him that and he damn well knew it was to piss him off. The little shit.

Putting that aside, he looked at this newcomer. He looked stiff, and familiar. Behind him was Zenyatta, who seemed as calm as always. But there was a tension he was picking up from the group that made him think something odd was happening.

"This is my brother, Hanzo."

That declaration was met with silence. Hanzo. The brother who'd come a hair's breath from killing Genji and why he wound up with Overwatch and less flesh than metal for a body.

That explained why he was familiar, anyway, Jack had seen the dossier when Blackwatch had started working on the Shimada clan. Which they did take down. Thanks to Genji. And Hanzo, their leader at the time, was here.

He looked at Genji, whose stance was loose and unworried-seeming. Jack took a moment to think this over. If he was okay with this, and there wasn't much in the world Genji did that he didn't want to, now or before, then who the hell was Jack to say no?

Of course, he'd probably run a couple checks to make sure the elder Shimada isn't planning on doing some mischief. Though he had to assume Genji did the same.

With that all thought through, he cleared his throat to answer, figuring it was best that someone broke the silence. But he caught the face Ana was making when he'd been about to speak and the words died on his tongue.

The tension in the group tripled with one look, and Jack suddenly realized that while he may have left this situation to the ones involved, Ana wasn't exactly a forgiving type. And she'd had a protectiveness of the ninja the moment he'd been wheeled in clinging to life that wasn't going to fade anytime soon.

So Jack's thought process moved to wondering if they were going to have to figure out a way to apologize to Genji while also determining the best way to dispose of the body. The Gibraltar base didn't exactly have loose earth to dig into. Throwing him into the sea felt like bad form too. 

Just as he started to wonder if he could keep the others away long enough to burn the corpse, Ana moved. Jack's rifle was in pieces, but his hand dropped to the pistol on his thigh. He saw the bow on Shimada's back, but he likely had some way to attack in close range.

Would Genji stop this from happening? He still looked calm, as did Zenyatta. Jack was in no mood to fight allies, but he'd back Ana up.

The woman strode forward and shoved a finger into Hanzo's chest. "If you give me a reason, you won't know what hit you."

The man opened his mouth, but Ana cut him off, "You already gave me a reason, but I'll defer to Genji's judgment this time only."

There was another tense silence, which was broken by Zenyatta, "That is a generous offer."

Genji was a shit long before he'd met Zenyatta; it wasn't hard to see how they got along so well.

"Thank you," Genji said, with a small bow towards Ana. "We should go."

Hanzo nodded, then also gave a bow. He wisely didn't try to speak further, and they started away.

"I'm not helping when he meets the cowboy," Ana called out.

"I will see to Angela if needed," Genji called out. "She's the one who swore an oath."

"Hrmn," Ana huffed as they walked off. Once they were gone, she turned her eye Jack's way.

"Let's go find a terminal. My security clearance will still get to the camera access."

Jack started rapidly putting his gun together, thankful yet again that he was no longer in charge of this horror show.

****

*.*.*

This was going about as well as Genji suspected. The second-worst already out of the way, and he would not be burying his brother tonight. Well, not yet anyway.

Their next stop should be easier. They walked through the hangar to the sound of an argument broken up by beeps.

Turning a corner, he saw his brother stiffen at the sight of a bastion unit. He looked Genji's way, then seemed calmed by his nod.

Hunched over the robot's leg, which was spread out while the unit sat in its recon configuration, was Torbjörn. He had tools spread in a precise semi circle around him as he worked.

"If you two would stop horsing around, this wouldn't happen," the engineer grumbled.

"How can we train if we do not push ourselves?!" Reinhardt boomed. He was leaning against the nearby transport ship's side, currently in full armor.

Bastion whistled a greeting at them, the first to notice their approach.

"Greetings," Zenyatta said, and the other two turned to look their way.

"Reinhardt, Torbjörn and Bastion, I'd like you to meet my brother, Hanzo."

Torbjörn leaned on Bastion's leg casing as he looked Hanzo over. "That's the one who killed you, right?"

Genji felt a smile crease his eyes. Torbjörn always could be counted on to say the right thing. Next to him, Hanzo had stiffened.

"That is nearly correct," Genji answered.

"And you want him here now?" the engineer continued.

"Yes."

He shook his head and turned back to the spot he was repairing on Bastion, grumbling about this situation ending in trouble. 

Bastion's head tilted, then shrugged its shoulders and whistled a greeting Hanzo would not understand.

Before Genji could translate, Reinhardt started laughing, "Ah! What a strange thing to happen! But here we are now and we will make the most of it, yes?"

"...Yes," Hanzo said. He stiffened again as Reinhardt took a step closer and leaned down to face him directly, his gigantic form towering over him.

"I can crush you into leberwurst if I wanted," he said, voice low. Everyone could hear him clearly, of course, but it was low for him. Then he straightened up, smile back on his face. "Let us celebrate our new friend!"

"That will have to wait, I'm afraid," Genji spoke up, noting Hanzo's face had paled quite a bit, even if his expression was the same. "There are others he must meet first."

"Of course! We will see to that later, then!"

They started away, and Genji glanced back to see Torbjorn fiddling around with one of the tablets Athena had access to.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanzo wondered again if it was right to be here. It was clear there were those among the members of the reformed Overwatch who did not approve of him being here. Some of which were very open about wishing him harm. 

Doubt was a thing Hanzo was unused to. He had always acted, for better or worse, with an assured nature. One that had been instilled in him at a very young age. Coming here alone felt like he was second-guessing himself in some way, but he had committed to this, to try and atone for a sin he never would truly repay. 

But, despite the dire events between them now, Genji was still Genji. And that meant every awkward or uncomfortable social situation was drawn out to painful lengths for his amusement. Hanzo supposed he owed his brother enough to suffer these games, but they brought back a long-suffered feeling he hadn’t experienced in a long time.

They were walking through the hallway to what appeared to be a set of laboratories. Despite the focus on this base clearly being satellites and rockets, there were a few laboratories with other focuses as well. Though he supposed that could have been added since Overwatch reformed.

There was a bang, from the room they were heading towards. Hanzo tensed, about to run towards the sound to see if a fire had to be put out, but the burst of laughter that came a moment later calmed him. 

Genji strode forward and the door swished open to reveal three women in lab coats looking over the remains of a smoking mechanical device. 

“Oh dear,” the shortest of the three, who adjusted her glasses as she moved towards wreckage, “You’re just in time to see us waste equipment.”

“It is not a waste if we have learned something,” the second tallest and darkest of the three woman said.

“Hopefully we won’t run out of equipment before we’ve learned what we need to,” the last woman said. She looked at the three of them and turned a warm smile to Genji. “What can we do for you?”

“I’d like you to meet our newest member,” Genji said, stepping aside with his arm stretched out towards him. “Dr. Zeigler, Dr. Zouh and Dr. Vaswani, this is my brother, Hanzo.”

Dr. Zouh and Vaswani both nodded at him, looking curious. Dr. Zeigler, on the other hand, had gone stiff. Hanzo felt himself bracing for another threat.

“Hanzo Shimada?” she stepped forward, “What a surprise.”

“He has come to try and improve the world,” Genji supplied, using that tone Hanzo had to stop himself from reacting to. Now was not the time to quibble with his brother for certain.

“Has he?” she reached out and put her hands on both Shimada’s shoulders. “I recall the last time I saw him ‘improve’ something. I spent 36 hours in surgery struggling to keep Genji alive.”

The two other women’s faces froze at that. Dr. Vaswani gave him a hard look and Dr. Zouh let out a nervous-sounding giggle before apologizing.

“It’s good to see you recovering from something caused you so much suffering,” Ziegler said, and the hand on Hanzo’s shoulder started digging harder into his flesh. Her tone hadn’t changed, nor had her expression or posture. 

“I’m sure we’ll all get along just fine,” she said as her grip became hard enough to surely bruise. 

“Now why don’t you all continue your introductions. I will be in this lab if you need my services,” she added to Genji.

“Thank you, Angela,” he said. “Let us go.”

The left to mainly silence, except for Dr. Zouh, who nervously giggled again.

****

*.*.*

“Height is not everything,” Zarya huffed as she dribbled. “Nor speed.”

“That’s two against strength,” Fareeha said, then she darted forward and grabbed for the basketball. Zarya nearly avoided her, but she managed to get the ball and made for the other side of the small court. 

Zarya had squawked at her and she heard thundering steps coming her way. There was going to be a solid wall hurtling towards her in a moment if she didn’t shoot the ball. Technically you weren’t supposed to slam into your opponent, but since she and Zarya had pioneered full contact basketball, the rules had changed.

She shot for the hoop once she was confident she had enough time. The ball sunk in, but then came the wall of muscle. Fareeha let out her own sqawk as she wound up in a pile of limbs with Zarya on the ground, air missing from her lungs.

“Strength is still important,” Zarya huffed as she started untangling their bodies. Just as Fareeha was starting to breathe normally she saw a small group entering the gym. 

Genji in the gym usually meant that whatever her plans were got thrown out for something ten times more dangerous and fun. It had been that way since she was a child and he'd joined Overwatch. She might have grown out of most of her childish urges, but pushing their bodies to their limits to see what they could do would always appeal. Genji just seemed to have that affect on her no matter how much time had passed.

If Jesse were here as well, things would only get more wild, but she saw it was Zenyatta and another man she didn't recognize. The girlish hope for mischief evaporated with the newcomer, and she got to her feet quickly. She noticed Zarya was giving the newcomer a cool look as well. Overwatch didn't get new members idly.

"Hello," Genji said once they reached the women. "Fareeha and Zarya, I'd like you to meet our new member. Hanzo, my brother."

...

When Fareeha was a young girl, she been visiting an Overwatch base on break from school. As usual, she walked around the facility at will and had been near the medical bay when a commotion had come through.

The group had been too busy to notice her, and she'd seen Dr. Ziegler look more grim than she ever had before. While they were pushing a gurney rapidly towards surgery, she'd seen who was on it.

The body had been so damaged she hadn't been able to tell what was left. It had been a shock of green hair she'd wound up focusing on until it was out of sight. Fareeha didn't know how long she'd stayed rooted to the spot until Uncle Gabe had picked her up and carried her to his office, where he called for her mother.

The time after that had been a blur, just like time currently melted into a blur until she found herself looking down at the man she'd just punched in the face, downing him.

He was sputtering and holding his nose, which she may have broken. He didn't cower though, just looked surprised. No one was holding her back, but she took a step back anyway. As much as she'd like to just keep beating the asshole until he was in the condition she'd first seen Genji in, she let years of discipline and training calm her.

"Has he met my mother?" she asked.

Genji nodded. If Mom hadn't killed him, she wouldn't beat the stuffing out of him. 

"Has he met Jesse?"

Genji shook his head.

"He should," she said, figuring that would settle things one way or another.

"He will," the ninja said, then gave her a small bow. "We will speak later."

Fareeha nodded, and once Hanzo was back on his feet, hand cupping his nose, the group left. Zarya strode up next to her and clapped her on the shoulder.

"What do you think?" Fareeha asked the other woman.

Zarya scoffed, "He must forget leg day. I want to see the cowboy shoot him."

"I think I still remember the override for the cameras," Fareeha said, moving for the nearest panel. "If not, Athena will let us see."

****

*.*.*

"Genji," Hanzo spoke, somewhat relieved he wasn't slurring or sounding overly nasal. After a quick inspection from Zenyatta, it was declared his nose wasn't broken. That still left a problem.

"Yes, brother?"

"Were you planning on letting your friends beat me?"

Genji stopped walking and turned to him. "They will react to you in different ways, I am not one to stop the honest responses of my friends."

Hanzo scowled, then glanced at Zenyatta. The monk's hands clasped together, "One should not bottle in their feelings."

The scowl only got worse. He now suspected Genji might be enjoying his discomfort and the attacks in his direction. Though, after a moment of thought, Hanzo did deserve them.

He let a breath out of his nose, which was somewhat more difficult now, then nodded at his brother, who responded in kind and turned back they way they were going. He wondered if it was to this Jesse the woman who'd punched him said.

It appeared they were in an armory when they entered the next room. In it was a man sitting on a chair with his feet on the table before him. There was no doubt that this was the man Amari had referred to as a cowboy. He had chaps, a sarape and a cowboy hat on. How gaudy. 

"Jesse," Genji said, "I'd like you to meet someone."

The man swung his legs down and stood, giving them all a good-natured grin. "Another wayward soul looking to fight the good fight? Well howdy."

"Yes, this is my brother, Hanzo."

The man had been mid-tip of his hat when that was said. He finished the motion, but then rocked back on his booted heels. He looked at Genji for a long spell, then back at Hanzo.

For a while, it seemed like he might not react at all. Then his hand went to the hat on his head and pulled it off. He ran his free hand through his hair and shook his head.

"This is what you want, Genji?" he asked.

"It is," the man responded.

Jesse blew out a long breath, then shook his head again. "Listen, I don't want to act like I know what it was like, any of this. In the long run, it's between you two. Complicated doesn't begin to cover it."

He scratched at his hair again, "Genji means a lot to me, and I won't pretend that I haven't wished I could get my hands on the one who did this to him. And here you are. But again, complicated."

Hanzo felt himself relaxing slightly. Someone was finally being reasonable about all this. And the one it sounded like was to worry about the most.

"That being said," the cowboy continued, putting his hat back on. "Do y'all know what time it is?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not stated anywhere that Mei or Symmetra have doctorates, but I'm just gonna guess they do. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! If something strikes me, I may continue doing little snippits in "game au," but no promises.


End file.
